My Miracle
by Badassbella666
Summary: When Edward leaves bella isn't the only person he left behind. He also left Bella unknowingly with an unborn child. Take place after six months after Edward has left Bella. What happens when the Cullen's show up? Is Bella to far gone for them to save?
1. Chapter 1

**My Miracle**

**Preface**

It has been Six months since they left. I can't breathe, can't speak, can't feel. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing is worth it. Why me? What could I possibly do to deserve this? I know. I fell in love with a vampire.

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

I stepped into the shower letting the ice cold water run down my back. It was comforting it reminded me of him. I can't say his name anymore or the rest of them. I reached for my razor bringing it to my arm and cutting into my scar from my last birthday. The blood bubbled to the surface and poured out running with the water into the drain. No one knows about this and no one should it is my own personal pain. You would think because I used nauseous at the site of blood I would now. It's just other people's blood that bothers me. Once I was done washing my hair and cleaning up the blood I put on my bathrobe and head down the stairs.

Charlie was as usual watching TV. I sat down next to him and without looking away from the TV he started to talk.

"When's the doctors appointment Bells?"

"In an hour, they just want to make sure everything is okay with the baby." There you have it; I'm pregnant isn't that just great. I thought vampires couldn't get humans pregnant but truthfully what vampire has tried. Yep the baby is Edward's, on thing lead to another during the end of the summer and so on. I am happy about that though I have a part of him left but sadly it contains a part of me. I love my baby though and I will keep it no matter what.

"So how is Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, he's fine." Jacob and I have been on very good terms lately. He was there for me when no one else was and I can tell him anything since he is a werewolf of course.

"Bella we should get going soon if we want to make it on time." Charlie said.

"You're coming?" I asked curiously

"Of course I am coming this is my grandbaby were talking about." He said sternly.

"Whatever you say." I was actually kind of happy he was coming. He has been really supportive and is trying his best to be there for me.

He never took his eyes of the road and staying five miles under the speed limit. That was my dad the chief police. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked around the car to help me out for I can barely stand up with this big weight on my stomach.

Charlie sat me down and went to the secretary to fill out the insurance papers and such. Once he was done he came to sit by me. We had been there a half an hour until a nurse called "Isabella Swan."

It took me a second to get out of my seat then I followed the nurse into a small hospital room. She instructed me to lie down. The bed was hard and uncomfortable like most hospital beds. She then told me to pull up my left sleeve. It worked out my scar being on my right arm. After taking the blood she lifted up my shirt revealing my Belly. "This will be cold" she told me.

I did jump a little when she spread it across my stomach. "Well everything looks okay here would you like to know the gender?" She asked.

Most people would want to wait until the day of birth but I was dying to know. "Okay."

"You are having…a boy congratulation" She replied.

A boy wow I was having a boy that's wonderful. I made my way out to the lobby again to find no sign of Charlie. So I went to the secretary to ask what came of him.

"Your father just went to get you something to eat he will be back momentarily. So if you would please sign these papers." Great more papers.

I walked to a corner and sat in a chair bringing my knees to my chest. I liked this position and no one can really see I was pregnant like this.

Just as I started filling out the papers someone's shadow appeared over me. "Hello, Bella." I knew that voice all to well. I looked up and who did I see?

Carlisle.

**Edward's POV**

I'm miserable there is no doubt about that. Why did I leave her? It's all my fault.

"Edward" Alice yelled from the other side of the door. I didn't answer I just sat there looking out the window into the darkness.

The next thing I knew the door flew of the hinges. To pairs of arms grabbed my shoulders and dragged me down stairs into the living room and sat me on the couch. I was of course Jasper and Emmett.

Alice started to scream at me while the rest of my family just stared. "Is this really what we have to resort you to get you out of your bat cave for crying out loud. Edward you're the one who forced us to leave her. You brought this upon your self so deal. Were all miserable and take all of are misery including yours and add it up. That's probably how miserable Bella is." I knew she was right I just didn't want to admit it.

"I know" I replied quietly, then started to yell back at her. "Alice please, okay I am in enough pain without you so back off and let me please live my life in misery." I started to walk up the stairs until Carlisle's composed self started to yell himself" Edward sit your butt on that chair and do not leave until we are done talking.

As I sat down I was assaulted by my family's thoughts

"_Poor boy."_

"_Man he got it bad."_

"_Can't take much more of these emotions."_

"_Why can't he see he belongs with her?"_

"_If someone else doesn't kill him I will."_

"_Why am I even here?"_

They were giving me a head ache. "So what would you like me to do? I want to go back but she probably won't forgive me for what I've done this is just great." If it were possible steam would be coming out of my ears right now.

"Maybe we should just go back anyway." Rosalie said. My whole family turned to her confusion all over there faces.

"Yeah, I know you think I am the last person to say that. But she is my sister too and if you guys tell anyone I think of her as a sister your car will be burned with you." She said and crossed her arms.

"Edward what do you think of Rosalie's request?" Carlisle asked his face was very serious but in his eyes you could see hope.

"I think she is right…" They all started smiling and Alice started jumping up and down, "But if she does not want us and we have no reason to stay we come right back here agreed." They all nodded.

"Okay so when are we leaving?' Emmett asked with a smile etched on his face.

"We will be in enrolled in Forks High, be there, Carlisle with a job, in our home in two days, seven hours, and five minutes.

The next few days passed by quickly. We packed, we called, we hoped. All I could think about is that I will see my love in a short time. I would wait to see her until Charlie is fast asleep. I could not wait.

**Carlisle's POV**

Everything passed without a hitch. The school and the hospital happily welcomed us back and just as Alice said we were in our true home. The children were all setting there stuff back up for school had already been let out and I was going to check things out at the hospital.

I got in my car and in a matter of minutes I was there how I missed this place. As soon as I entered the hospital I could smell her. She smelt the same but it was slightly different. That can't be good and what is she doing here.

When I entered the lobby I could also smell Charlie had been there but wasn't at the moment. I looked around the room until I found a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes in a small corner in a ball signing papers.

I walked over to her. She did not look the same, it was very depressing. She also seemed stressed about something.

I stood right in front of her and said, "Hello, Bella."

_**Please Review!!!!! It can be good or bad doesn't matter!!!!!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Miracle**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello, Bella" The words repeated in my head over and over. This was not happening why is he back. Is there a problem at the hospital? Please say there all back. No wait Bella don't torture yourself.

Carlisle looked at me in confusion for I did not reply. I just stared at him in shock. "Well what brings you here today?" He asked probably trying to end the awkward silence. "May I see what you're signing?" I opened my bag and threw the papers in it.

"So how have you been?" I refused to acknowledge him or even look at him anymore. I would get up and leave but me being pregnant is one thing he does not need to know. But on the other hand I will probably be stuck here forever while he trys to make small talk.

I decide to just get up and leave. So I grabbed my bag put my legs down and got up. His face was priceless, it was hilarious. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" I finally answered, his family put me through so much pain might as well return the favor.

"You're carrying?"

"Yep."  
"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks." I said rudely.

He was following me to the parking lot so I turned around and gave him a deadly glare.

"Do you want something?" I asked and they said I couldn't act.

"Who?" He asked.

"Who what?" I knew what he meant but I might as well play dumb.

"Who is the father?"

"Why should I tell you? Your family left me alone with no one. I do not answer to you or anyone else. Got it?" I was furious now stupid mood swings.

"Yes." He replied with such a sad look on his face. Don't cave Bella, you can do this. "Have a nice day, Bella."

"Whatever." I got into my dads cruiser and slammed the door. I waited until he had left until I called my dad. Even though you're supposed to have your cell phones of in hospitals he has to have his on.

"Bella what are you doing in the car already?" He asked getting into the drivers seat with a bag of food in his hand.

"Carlisle." I replied.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" he asked.

"He was at the hospital today and I don't know why or if he's the only one here. I just don't know." Now I was on the verge of tears.

Charlie drove us home and helped me upstairs. He came to check on me a few times but I didn't echnolege him.

Once he was in bed I got in the shower and cut into my scar. I felt a little better. I was worried if they were going to be in school tomorrow if there here. Well it's a good thing I stocked up on rubber bands.

I was really tired so I lay down and was asleep instantly.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle came barging in the door and ran as fast as he could to his office. Esme followed him but had to return for he did not want company. Jasper was getting overwhelmed by Carlisle's emotions. We sat there waiting for him to come down the stairs.

As we thought he appeared after he cooled of a little. "Family meeting. Now." We all made are way to the dinning room. Carlisle was reciting the Iliad in his mind blocking me out.

"I ran into Bella at the hospital today." He said.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked before I could.

"I am not so sure. All I know is she is very hurt and betrayed we left so there is a low chance she will forgive us. She made it very clear that she is very depressed." Carlisle informed us.

"Carlisle I meant why was she at the hospital?" Alice asked.

_"How do I tell them this?"_ Carlisle thought.

"What's the matter with her is she sick, hurt, visiting?" I was in a panic now. This was not happening.

Carlisle took a deep breathe and said "Bella is about six months pregnant."

"Who's the father?" I asked emotionless.

"She wouldn't tell me and I was wondering if you to ever indulged in it. For, I don't know if vampires can get humans pregnant.

"We may have had sex a few days before her birthday. But it was only once and she was a virgin then." I answered.

"Well then there is a likely chance it is yours." Carlisle replied and smiled.

Wow wait a second" Emmett said, "Are you telling me after you took her virginity and got her pregnant you left."

"I didn't know she was pregnant." I said.

"But you still had sex with her you idiot." Rosalie said.

Once again my family's thoughts assaulted me.

_"Oh Edward you couldn't have."_

_"Bro not cool."_

_"I am never ever talking to you again Edward Cullen."  
"The emotions they hurt. Thanks a lot Edward."  
"Why?"_

_"Your car is so dead."_

What was I going to do?

_**Please Review!!!!! It can be good or bad doesn't matter!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Miracle**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up it wasn't raining for once. I had this strange feeling something bad was going to happen today. I knew I shouldn't go to school to save myself from some sort of pain. But being me I avoided it.

I got dressed in a long sleeved pink flowery maternity shirt and light blue jeans. I took a look at my self in the mirror and as always didn't like what I saw. My hair was flat and dead, I had bags under my eyes, and I just couldn't look anymore.

I looked at the clock it said it was 7:30. Sadly at the moment I didn't have time to cut myself. So I made my way downstairs and out the door not even bothering with breakfast. The roads had little traffic as always and were calm. It was nice.

There were cars and kids all over the school parking lot. I found my usual spot and got out of my truck. For once I wasn't the center of attention but still I had half. Don't these people have lives?

Angela and Ben were looking at me with nervous expression. Well that is weird; they were the only people that actually were nice to me during this whole disaster.

"Bella over here." Oh no this is not good. That voice is the voice of my ex-best friend Alice Cullen.

I turned my head slowly to see Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all leaning against the Volvo. So I did the only thing I could do I turned away and walked into the school keeping my head high.

I would just go through the day avoid them at all costs and try not to overly freak out about this.

My day fist half of the day passed by simple but then it was lunch.

When I stepped foot in the cafeterias all eyes were on me. Just staring barely blinking, haunting me. Angela saw me and ran over. She pulled me to a vacant table near the door and we sat down Ben following are lead.

I knew the Cullens were in here but I refused to look in there direction. There was always that saying you can run but you can't hide. So I would run miles and miles to get away. They can just watch.

Angela interrupted my minds battle, "Bella this must be really difficult for you but me and Ben are here for you so don't worry about a single thing. We got your back." I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm okay for now but I need info about-" I started to say but Angela cut me off, "The Cullens" she finished and I nodded.

"Well we don't know why there back but Ben waited to tell me what there doing here so he could tell the both of us together." Angela stated.

"Okay here's the deal. I don't know why there back but what I do know won't make you happy." Ben said eyeing me.

"Don't worry I can take just lay it on me." I replied.

"First the Cullens are here to stay a few more years. Second, got his job back at the hospital again. Third, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came back to get more credit for college or something not like they need it. Fourth, most of them have classes with you but they had to go through paper work and stuff so didn't get around to going to class. Finally, they obviously want to talk to you." Ben said. Wow I didn't know he had this much information.

"Thanks." I replied then we started eating are lunch.

I could feel there eyes boring into me. They left you can't trust them. My mind told me while my heart told me something different. I don't think I can follow my heart this time.

The Bell rang all too soon and we three made are way to biology and sat in are seat. I sat all alone at my table. Doodling in my note book as I always do.

When the bell rang signaling class is to begin I looked up to see Mr. Miner talking to Emmett and Edward. What in the world are they doing here?

The three of them made there way towards me. ", Emmett and Edward Cullen are going to be you lab partners for there are no more tables. All I could do was nod.

Edward and Emmett took chairs from the Back of the class room and put them at the front of my table so they would be facing me.

"Okay everyone settle down. Today you will be working with your lab partners on the worksheet Mr. Newton will be passing around." Mr. Miner said.

I kept my eyes on the table until Mike set a worksheet in front of me.

I knew all the answers so it would be easy. I never looked up and just started filling out the sheet. I was done quickly so I started working on my homework for tomorrow.

When the bell rang I practically ran out of the hall way to directed study.

I could not participate in gym so I get a directed study now. I looked around the room. There was never a teacher watching us so we could do anything we wanted to do. I got settled and when I thought this was my time of piece the whole room went quite so I looked up.

Five Golden eyes were looking down at me.

"Oh crap." I whispered.

They all sat at a desk around me and just stared. But because I was pregnant and hurt I lost my cool. "What do you want?"

"To talk." They all said.

"Well if you haven't noticed I don't want to talk to you so bye bye." I said coldly.

"Bella can you please just answer one question." Alice begged.

"Depends on what the question is." I replied.

"Whose baby are you carrying?" Alice asked. Oh great the dreaded question. I shouldn't tell them, should I?

"Why do you want to know?" I replied rudely.

"Because we want to know if its Mr. Idiot Edward's here." Emmett said. Oh no the suspect in this is not good. There going to figure out some time.

"Bella why is there fear radiating of you?" Jasper asked.

"No reason." I replied. Jasper was the only one I'm not mad at for his feels it is his fault they left.

"Thank you for your kindness." Jasper smiled sensing my lack of rage towards him.

The rest of them looked at him in confusion. Jasper just told them he would tell them later.

"Good afternoon everyone." The secretary said over the loud speaker, "You are all dismissed for there are technology problems that need to be fixed immediately." Finally some good luck.

I was saved from more of this torture but I knew they would confront me in the parking lot. So I quickly made my way to my locker and got the stuff I needed. Heading to the parking lot I could sense they were following me.

Right before I opened the door of my car Edward turned me around to look at him.

"Bella please just tell me if it's mine." Edward pleaded. I looked into his eyes and said rudely "Yes Edward he is yours so now that you got your answer get away from me and don't come back. I jumped in my truck and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could. Before I knew it I was in the shower cutting into my wrist once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Miracle **

**Chapter Four**

**Alice's POV**

"Did Bella just say what I thought she said?" Emmett asked.

"Yep" I replied. All we could do was keep staring ahead and think about Bella.

We got in the Volvo and headed back to our home. Rosalie texted Carlisle, none of us wanted to talk at the moment. All we wanted to do was get home and have a family meeting.

Jasper and Edward were rigid in there seats from are thoughts and emotions plus there own. How could this of happened, to my best friend, my sister. If I could cry I would. This is just so complicated.

We arrived at the house to find Esme and Carlisle sitting at the dinning room table waiting for us. We all took are seats. There was this acquired silence that no one would break. Another minute, five, ten, okay I can't take this anymore.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered but they could hear me.

"I don't know but now that we know the child is indeed Edward we can not leave." Carlisle replied. Edward just sat there regretting all that he has done.

Carlisle realized no one else was going to say anything so he started to talk again, "I will talk to Charlie and make arrangements for her to come live with us. He knows deep inside that we can help her more than he can. So Esme dear will you help me?"

"Yes Carlisle." Esme replied.

"Okay." Carlisle continued, "So if you all agree to let her move in then there is something I am worried about. Knowing how stubborn Bella she will probably do anything to get out of this house. So we are going to need all your help and cooperation. So do we all agree?" We all nodded.

"Okay, Edward may I speak to you up stairs." Edward nodded and Carlisle signaled Esme to come to.

Right when they were all out of sight Rosalie started her rant, "I can't believe that selfish pig would do such a thing. I know he did not know about it but still. I mean he loves her more than anything and he through it all away. He keeps on saying he did it because he loved her bla bla bla. Can't he just get over his issues and be with her. This is so messed up." For once Rosalie is right about this.

Nice job Edward I thought.

**Edward's POV**

"Nice job Edward" Alice thought.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the leather couch in the office while I sat in the chair across from it. There thoughts were pretty much the same sorry for Bella sorry for me. But why are they sorry for me they have absolutely no reason to be sorry for me.

"Edward" Carlisle began, "I know that you're confused, angry, and upset. But you need to try your best at controlling your emotions for Bella. I know I said Bella will in and Charlie would know it's for the best but you need to understand. She is in a lot of pain right now so the only way we can get her to trust us is to probably gang up on her. I know it seems wrong but it will help us in the long run."

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

"Edward. It's okay, everything will be okay." Esme said, "Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will go to school tomorrow and Carlisle, you, and me can go talk to Charlie okay?"

I nodded. I went to my room to my laptop and picked out a king-sized bed on the internet. It should be hear tomorrow so that is taken care of and Esme just went out to get food for my Bella.

I wish I could go back change everything that has happened. I want this baby and I want Bella. My family was right I should have stayed in Forks. Bella always said she didn't like when I was all protective and controlling all the time. But that was the only way I could keep her safe.

Bella had always been difficult but now I have a feeling its about to get a lot worse.

**Next day still Edward's POV**

Carlisle, Esme, and I where all heading to Charlie's house. Bella already left for school and Charlie decided to take a day off to enjoy himself. To bad we are about to ruin it.

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Carlisle knocked on the door. The wait was agonizing, for I knew we are entering a place that is worse than death. A father's protectiveness for his daughter.

Charlie answered after about seventeen seconds.

_"What in gods name are they doing here?"_ He thought.

"Charlie may we speak to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure come on in." Charlie answered. We sat down in the living room on his beat up furniture.

Carlisle started the conversation, "Charlie I know you probably despise us and I understand that but promise us to try to understand were we are coming from."

Charlie nodded.

"We have learned that Bella is carrying my son's child and we know it has been a struggle. But Bella needs us to help her get through this. She is young and naive. So we have a suggestion." Carlisle said.

"Go on." Charlie replied.

"We think Bella should move in with us for-" Carlisle didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Charlie temper over took him.

"What? You come into my house after you have left my pregnant daughter and say have her move in with us. She would never go for that. She is eighteen."

Carlisle nodded then said, "I know that she is eighteen but by law it is half Edward's baby so it would only make sense for her to live with us. It's for the best."

"I don't know if I can trust you." Charlie replied.

Esme joined in on the conversation "Charlie we will take care of her and will not abandon her."

"Okay on one condition." Charlie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise me you will not hurt her like that again." Charlie begged.

"I promise."

**Bella's POV**

School so strange today, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie kept on staring at me. Thank God Edward wasn't here. Haven't they done enough already I don't need them to do more damage.

The bell rang and I made my way to the parking lot. As they did yesterday they followed me, but they were in a parking lot full of humans and I was ten feet from my car. Then what do Idol I fall right on my butt.

"Bella" Angela screamed as she ran over to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a little fall as usual." I said as she helped me up. "Thanks Angela I'll see you tomorrow."

As I was driving a shiny red car sped past me. Oh great I thought to myself now there trying to kill me.

As I got to my house Carlisle's and Rosalie's cars were outside my house. This can not be good.

I came into the living room to find all of the Cullen's plus my Dad in the tinny living room.

"What's going on?" I asked furious.

"Bella," Charlie began, "You're moving in with the Cullen's."

_**Please Review!!!!! It can be good or bad doesn't matter!!!!!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Miracle **

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV**

WHAT?!!!!

"WHAT?" I was staring at the eight pair of eyes I absolutely hated right now. They can't make me move in with them I am eighteen. I can make my own dissensions. I chose to keep this baby and I will choose what happens later. This must just be a sick joke. Then the Cullen's will leave again. Yeah just keep telling yourself that Bella.

"Bella you need to calm down?" Charlie said. He was standing up now approaching me but I backed away.

I have to get out of here now. I ran towards the door as fast as I could. But because I am pregnant and the slowest here Emmett was blocking the door before I got there.

"Emmett, move now." I demanded.

"No Bella I am not going to move." Emmett replied calmly. So I ran towards the kitchen but someone grabbed me from behind causing my sweat shirt to come of. I looked down to see the scars I had on my wrists exposed.

I quickly turned around keeping my arm behind to make sure no one sees. Alice was the one who took my sweat shirt.

"Alice give me my sweat shirt." I said sticking my other arm out to grab it.

"Why Bella?" She asked.

"Because I said so." I was talking through my teeth out.

"Bella what are you hiding behind your back?" Esme asked.

"Nothing." I screamed. I turned around but a cool hand grabbed my scarred arm.

Alice gasped when she saw the cut on my arm. Everyone was just staring at me not saying a thing. The silence was adding tension.

"Bella why?" Edward asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Because you left now I am going to go pack and move far far away from here." Alice had let go of my arm already but this time Jasper grabbed me. What is with these people today?

"Isabella Marie Swan you are no going anywhere. We are going to sit down and talk about this." Charlie yelled. Against my own will Jasper sat me down between him and Alice.

"Bella first you throw a fit about moving in with the Cullen's but now we find out you cut. Was has happened to you?" Charlie said. I did not reply. I refuse to reply to anyone.

"Bella are you just going to sit there or are you going to talk?" Charlie asked. I still didn't reply.

"Fine then this is the story you will move in with the Cullen's, have this baby, raise it, stop cutting yourself, and cooperate." Charlie screamed.

"No." I said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"No, I am eighteen years old I can make my own dissension so stop telling me what to do." I screamed. Trying to get out of my seat but was being restrained by Alice and Jasper.

"Bella I am sorry but this is for your own good. There are more people there to take care of you and make sure you will stop cutting yourself." Charlie said looking depressed. The Cullen's were letting us talk before saying anything.

"Alice will you please help Bella pack while we finish talking with Charlie?" Carlisle said.

"Come on Bella." Alice said grabbing my arm and practically dragging me up the stairs. I will not go with them what ever it takes.

Alice sat me on the bed and started packing my stuff at vampire speed. I lay back on the bed and started snapping the rubber band against my wrist. But when Alice was finished she grabbed the rubber bad and snapped it in half.

"Bella come on it's time to go." Alice said sadly.

"I am not going." I said

"Fine then." She said. "EMMETT."

"What." Emmett asked, a few seconds later from my bed room door.

"Bella refuses to get up so can you carry her? I would but I don't want Charlie to be suspicious." Alice said.

Emmett made his way over to the bed then picked me up bridal style. Before I knew it we were at the bottom of the stairs and I was struggling to get out of Emmett's grip.

Charlie came over to us and kissed my forehead. "Please try to get better." He begged but I just stared over his head at the kitchen.

Emmett started carrying me out the door followed by Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie holding my bags. He placed me in the back of the Volvo.

A few seconds later Edward, Carlisle, and Esme came out of the house and walked towards the car. Carlisle and Esme sat in the front and strangely Edward Came to sit by me instead of driving. I automatically scooted as far away from him as I could and trie3d to open the door.

It would not open no matter how hard I pulled or pushed.

"We child blocked your door Bella" Carlisle stated. Stupid vampires are ruining my life.

I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep not wanting to deal with any of this.

Next Day/ Still Bella's POV

I woke up to find my self in Edward room on a huge king sized bed with a golden comforter. I looked around until my eyes landed on Edward across the room.

I took the covers of me to find my self in pajamas, weird. Probably courtesy of Alice, because they are a dark blue color. Edward favorite on me, great.

I jumped out of bed out of his room down the stairs towards the front door. But as usual Emmett appeared blocking my way.

"Emmett we've been over this so move." I demanded.

"Bella we've been over this I am not going to move. He replied.

I looked around the room to try to find something to hurt him with. There was my heaven next to the table. It was a huge wooden bat.

I grabbed then went up to Emmett again and held the bat up.

"Are you going to move now?" I asked.

"No Bella." He said. So I swung the bat as hard as I could and it hit him in the side of the head.

"Ow that hurt a little Bella." He whined holding the side of his head. Well if that hurt a little the next swing will hurt even more.

Again I swung the bat this time towards his crouch and when it hit Emmett's eyes practically bulged out of his head then he toppled over.

I took that chance and ran past him towards the door but someone grabbed me from behind picking me up and bringing me towards the couch.

I turned to find Edward staring at me. He sat me on his lap. So I squirmed trying to get off but it was no use so I crossed my arms and glared at him.

When Emmett finally recovered all the cousins came to sit with us. Just great.

"Bella there is no use in trying to escape we will just catch you." Alice said waving her finger.

"Also hitting people in the crouch with a bat is so not cool." Emmett said flinching.

"Okay so I won't hit people in the crouch with a bat." I said.

"That includes vampires Bella." Carlisle said guessing my double meaning.

"No promises there." I replied. "Now if you idiots won't let me leave I will go up stairs and take a shower."

Edward let me out of his lap and Alice started to follow me.

"Alice what do you think you are doing?" I asked her annoyed.

"Bella we can't take a risk of you harming yourself so come on." Alice said waving her arms towards the stairs.

"Never mind then." I said sitting down in the empty chair.

"So you're never going to take a shower?" Alice asked.

"Nope as long as someone has to watch me I am on strike and also you guys are the only ones that will suffer plus I will get sick which would cause the baby to get sick which would cause him to die. Now do you really want that?" I said.

Before I knew it Alice was gone and back with a bag full of something.

"Okay Bella I removed everything sharp from the bathroom so you can go in alone." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes then went up to Edward's Bathroom and locked the door. Great now I am like a baby that they have to baby proof the house for.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wait mirror?

Before I knew it my fist hit the mirror causing it to smash everywhere and my knuckles to bleed. I quickly took the sharpest piece I could find it and cut into my arm deep but not deep enough that it is life threatening.

A second later the door was broken down and two pairs of cold arms were picking me up from the cold bathroom floor.

Edward lay me down on his bed then Carlisle examined my cuts on my wrists and knuckles.

I was smiling to myself happy that I found a way to cut myself.

Carlisle finished bandaging my cuts then Alice said "Bella you defiantly need someone to keep an eye on you."

I turned to lie on my side and closed my eyes. As I drifted of to sleep I heard Edward and Alice whispering to fast for me to make out.

**Alice's POV**

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edward. He was just staring at me with a nervous expression. That's not a good sign.

"I am thinking of what to do Alice. Also of course I am nervous, the love of my life is pregnant, a cutter, and practically hates me. Do you see my problem?" He said reading my thoughts. We both were whispering so not disturb Bella.

"How about we come up with a plan about what to do about the cutting and the baby. Then we will worry about the issue of her hating you, which she doesn't. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay but let's discuss with the whole family." He said. We both looked at Bella to see that she was sound a sleep.

We locked the door behind us and headed down stairs to the dinning room. I called everyone's names in a regular voice because they could hear me anyway. One by one they made there way downstairs and took there seats around the table.

"Okay we want to come up with a plan about the baby and the cutting. Any suggestions?" Edward asked.

"Well you guy's are going to keep the baby right?" Rosalie asked. She wanted more than anything to be a mother but she knew that could never happen so she was okay with being an aunt.

"Yes, of course. But Bella probably won't want to stay with us after she has the baby. She is dead set against staying here now." Edward replied.

"Dude don't you have rights or something?" Emmett asked.

"Yes" Edward began, "But I only want to use that as an excuse if it becomes crucial. We could always force her to stay here."

"So you are just willing to keep her here against her own will?" Esme asked.

Edward sighed, "Isn't that what we are doing right now?"

"True." Esme replied.

"Okay so we have that settled for now. What about the cutting?" I asked.

"Don't let her do it?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett it is not that simple she will find a way and we could never just let a hospital take care of it." I said as we heard foot steps upstairs.

At that second my eyes glazed over. I was having a vision.

_It's Bella she is in Edward's bedroom. She is wearing the same clothes she has now. She is searching the whole bedroom for something sharp. She look's at his CD shelf. A smile spreads across her face not reaching her eyes. She grabs a CD case of the shelf and opens it. She takes the CD out and Raises it in the air, about to raise it into the air about to throw it to the ground. But she wouldn't do it. She put the CD back in the case and on the shelf. _

When I came out of my vision I whispered even though I knew they all could hear me. "Edward I told you she loved you."

"Well as you all know Bella just got up but don't worry we locked the door and took everything sharp out. I had a vision of her which is happening right now. She was searching the room for something sharp but couldn't find anything. She looked towards the CD shelf then took a CD about to throw it on the floor but couldn't. Bella knows how special those CDs are to him so it proves she still loves him. So there is a chance for her to stop cutting. Oh and for Edward to win her back." I said. They were all smiling even though the circumstances. We all headed upstairs to check on Bella, just so happy she is here.

When Edward opened the door to his bedroom Bella was no where in sight. But the window was wide open.

**Oh a cliff hanger. Don't worry nothing really bad will happen to Bella. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Miracle**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV **

I can't believe I couldn't destroy a tiny CD. All I had to do was smash it to the floor. Oh I hate him, I hate him so much. I love him, no wait I hate him. Oh god this is just great.

There going to find me no matter what I do. But right now I just need to be here in the dark pouring rain. I push myself faster into the forest.

I hit a clearing and tripped over a rock gashing my knee open. The blood trickled out of my knee to the floor. The cut was deep but not deep enough to kill me. That's good; I need to be alive until the pregnancy is over.

I lay there in the middle of the clearing bleeding and broken. The rain making sounds all around me making me relax. A tear trickled down my face wanting more than anything to be with Edward. I know I can't though; I won't survive as long if it happens again.

"Achoo!" Oh great I was getting sick.

"Bella!" Someone yelled in the distance.

"Bella!" They yelled again a few seconds later.

I had to stay quite or they would find me. Even though they could probably smell me, it will be harder for them to find me in the rain.

"Achoo!" Oh no this is really not good.

"Bella were are you?" Edward yelled.

"Achoo!" I couldn't stop sneezing.

"Bella oh my god!" Alice screamed running to my side along with Edward and Carlisle.

Edward took me into his arms holding me there. I struggled with all my might; hitting and kicking him trying to get away.

"Let me go now!" I screamed at him hitting his chest making my hand make a cracking sound. It hurt but it wasn't that bad.

"Bella calm down." Edward told me frantically as he ran with me back to his house.

When we came to the house he ran me up to his room placing me on the fluffy bed. Still holding me to him as I continued to struggle.

Carlisle came into the room with his bag and started to work on my knee but I kicked him away getting blood all over his hand.

"Bella you have to calm down." Edward said trying to restrain me.

"No let go of me." I yelled elbowing him bruising myself.

"Carlisle." Edward sighed.

Edward pinned my legs to the bed with his holding one of my arms while pulling the other one out into a straight line. Great they want to look at my cuts. That thought ended when Carlisle reached into his bag and pulled out a needle. They were going to sedate me.

I began to struggle more hurting myself as Edward franticly tried to keep me still with out hurting me.

"No don't touch me." I screamed as Carlisle brought the needle closer to the crease in my elbow.

"It's okay Bella, its okay. Shhh relax" Edward said trying to soothe me as Carlisle injected the drug that would sedate me.

My eyes drooped almost instantly but I tried to fight it off. So I started to thrash but could only do it so much. I started to cry as I thrashed trying to stay wake and get out of Edward's grip.

"Shhh Bella don't fight it. Just relax. Your okay, shhh." Edward said as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Edward's POV**

"You know what this means don't you?" Carlisle asked as Bella slept peacefully in my arms.

"Yes." I sighed. I was happy that no one would leave Bella's side but I wished it didn't half to be like this. I wish everything could go back to normal. But I still wanted her to be pregnant with my child. I wanted that almost more than anything.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to someone stroking my cheek lovingly. The room looked so different. The CDs were gone, a metal wall was covering to windows, all mirrors were gone, and everything else that I could use to cut was gone. I also noticed a number of locks on the door: probably to trap me inside when they had to leave.

"Good morning." Edward said from behind for I was lying on top of him. I was also in different clothes than I had on last night, and I was clean.

Edward saw my confusion and said. "Alice gave you a bath and changed your clothes while you slept." Oh yeah I was asleep.

I made a move to get up but Edward kept me in place, holding me even closer than before.

"Let go of me." I yelled.

"Bella." He warned, "We are not against sedating you if necessary."

"You can't sedate me every time I yell at you to leave me alone." I replied rudely.

"Yes I can Bella you need to be protected from yourself or you will kill yourself and are baby along with you. I can not handle that happening to you so I refuse to let you be a little brat and destructive especially while you are pregnant." He fumed.

"I can take care of my self and my baby thank you very much. I have been taking care of my baby ever since I found out I was pregnant. I also don't need your help or your protection. Like you want me to be alive. You left, that was your choice but you can't prance back into my life like nothing has ever happened. So stop acting like you're in charge of me and just leave and never ever come back." I yelled louder than him.

"Isabella Marie Swan I am in charge of you and I am not leaving. You are going top stay here and you are not going to ever leave. We will raise are son and you will get better. Now do are child a favor and calm down." He said angrily.

Oh no he did not. "I will not calm down while I am stuck here it is not right to keep me here against my own will. This baby is my baby." I said pointing to my stomach. "And you are to have nothing to do with him or me. I may not be able to fight you while I am pregnant. But believe me when I have this baby I am running and you are to never see us again."

"Isabella if you run I will drag you back here. You have to stay with us it is in yours and are son's best interest. I don't care if you never let me touch you again. You are to stay with me and that is final." He said taking on authority.

"I hate you." I love you.

He was about to answer but someone knocked on the door.

"Knock knock." Emmett said as he opened the door not daring to come in.

"What Emmett?" Edward asked not taking his eyes off of me.

"Um…you guys…need to um…get ready…for the doctors appointment thing…soon." Emmett said nervously. What doctor? Something stranger than what was already going on was happening.

"Tell Carlisle we will be down in a minute." Edward said. With that Emmett went down the hall and Edward went into his closet. Even though it was no where as big as Alice's it was still huge. I also noticed that some of my stuff was here along with some new clothes and there were also no sharp objects. There wasn't even a mirror. Edward went to the dresser and got a bra and underwear. The he went to the clothes hangers and picked me out a navy blue pregnancy shirt, matching sweat pants, and uggs.

"Get changed I will be in the bedroom and please hurry up we have to leave in five minutes." He said and walked out of the closet closing the door.

I quickly changed and we headed down stairs to see the whole family waiting for us. I was eager to see what this was about.

We made are way outside after I put on a warm jacket. It was strangely cold for this time of year. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes while the others went in Emmett's jeep.

Once we got to the hospital we all went inside and took a seat except for Carlisle who went to talk to the secretary. After a few minutes a doctor approached us. He was tall, had brown hair, and green eyes.

"Hello what pleasures do I have for this meeting today?" The doctor asked Carlisle.

"Hello ." Carlisle said shaking the doctor's hand. "Actually my family would like to discuss some legal matters with you."

"Okay." replied.

"Thank you. Bella someone will be up to bring you to 's office soon. We just need to talk to him about some things." Carlisle spoke to me. I just nodded.

It has been a few minutes since they left to have a meeting of some sort. That was when I saw Phil, Renee and Charlie enter the hospital and go straight to the elevator. Something was obviously happening and I didn't like it one bit.

About another half hour later a nurse came down to get me a brought me to 's office. I was met by everyone sitting around the room looking depressed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Um Bella honey." My mother started dabbing at her tears. "We came because we heard you have been cutting yourself and we needed to come and help. So we all signed an agreement and it is backed up by the court of law." She was sobbing now and Phil was trying to comfort her.

"What she means Bella." Carlisle said. "Is that we all signed an agreement by law that has to do with you. For is also a lawyer of some sort. We have all come to an agreement that we all have signed. This agreement states that you are no longer free to wish as you please. We have been put in charge of you. This will help you get better and keep you and Edward's and your baby safe." I was in utter shock you have to be kidding me.

"You can't do that." I said trying my very best not to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella but it is for your own good. This could have been easier but we have to do this the hard way." Charlie said looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"This evening you will come to Jacksonville with Phil and I then the last week of your pregnancy you will come back to live with the Cullen's for the rest of your life." Renee said trying to get a hold of herself.

"You can't do this to me." I whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Renee said sobbing. Phil had given up trying to comfort her so he just sat there covering his eyes.

With out saying another word I got in the car with Phil and Renee. First we stopped at Charlie's house and got some of my stuff. We then sped off to the airport were I will be able to be free from the Cullen's a little while longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Miracle**

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella's POV**

I have been here for three months and I am due soon. That means I have to go back, but I don't want to. Renee and Phil never caught me when I cut and I have been cutting a lot. I don't want to endanger my child but I can't stop I don't even know if I could.

They're going to sedate me and treat me like I belong in a mental hospital. I really don't understand why they care so much. It's there own fault any ways. I said I would live until I have the baby and maybe I will live afterwards but I really don't know if I can do it anymore with them being here.

Tomorrow I will be going back to Forks with Renee and Phil then we will stay at Charlie's until the baby comes. But afterwards I go to live with the Cullens and I can't do that I refuse to do that. No matter what I will get out of there.

Edward's POV

It has been three months for Gods sake and I have to wait another twelve hours before I see my Bella again with her stomach round with child. I can not wait until are baby is born and I can hold him and love him with Bella, if she will let me. I know she isn't going to get better easily but when she comes I am going to do anything in my power to make her better.

"Edward." Esme called from downstairs in her regular voice for she knew I could hear her.

"Yes." I said using the same volume.

_"Can you come down for a minute."_ She spoke in her head.

As I made my way downstairs everyone was in the living room waiting for me and they all had smiles on there faces.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We have a surprise for you." Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me back up thew stairs vampire speed with the rest of the family right behind us.

We entered one of the empty bedrooms next to my room and it looked amazing. It was all blue with a most beautiful crib you would ever see, a changing table, rocking chair, toys, a closet, a bathroom that was also blue, and anything else you might need for a bay.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

"Of course.

"Yay!" Alice yelled and started jumping up and down.

"We did it while you were at Denali the past three months." Rosalie said.

"Thank you for this." I said still shocked.

"No need to thank us we wanted to do this especially Alice." Rosalie said.

"Yes I loved doing this it is who I am." Alice said.

"So I made plans with Charlie to have dinner at the Chinese food restaurant right outside of town with him, Renee, Phil, and Bella." Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Why Chinese food?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Alice saw the Bella loves Chinese and she will be craving it tomorrow night." Carlisle replied.

"Well all Bella really has here is maternity clothes so I am going to go shopping bye." Alice said and dragged Rosalie out of the room; Emmett and

Jasper following behind. With that we all went on with what we were doing, and we all were looking forward to seeing Bella.

Bella's POV

Here we were back in Forks. The plane ride was uneventful except for my mother asking me if I was okay every two minutes. You would think that she knows that I am not okay and am just so mad and whatever. The car ride wasn't as awkward as you would think having your mother, father, and stepfather there. They were friendly and did not show any signs of being uncomfortable.

We were all siting in the living room waiting for Renee to get ready so we can sadly go to dinner with the Cullens.

"Renee hurry up for Gods sake." Phil yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She came down the stairs in a beautiful dress and did a little twirl.

"Mom what are you five?" I asked, no hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"No I am not five its just we are going to a nice restaurant and if you guys aren't going to dress and act the part I guess I will." Oh great she is going to embarrass us.

With that we all got in the car and drove to Point Angles. When we got there the Cullens were all standing around their cars in their glory.

As we made it over to them Carlisle spoke to us "Hello." Everyone else replied except for me. I refuse to give in to this crap.

"Well let's go in side." Esme said gesturing toward the front of the restaurant.

As we made are way to the restaurant I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. Wait forget sharp pain more like searing pain. Then it stopped all of a sudden. Well that was weird.

"Bella you okay?" Renee asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and everyone looked at me unusually.

With that we entered the restaurant and took are seats. There was little conversation through out the time and we all ordered and started to eat with seven grimacing vampires.

As they all took a bite I couldn't help myself by laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Bella what are you laughing at?" Renee asked after I was calming down.

"Nothing." I replied with a little giggle.

Everyone started to get into conversation. All the boys were talking about sports and the girls except for me were talking about shopping. So I just sat there moving the food around my plate. Then I let out a scream.

Oh my god it hurt, it hurt so much.

"Bella what's the matter?" Renee asked frantically.

"Damn searing pain that's what's the matter." I screamed at her.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Carlisle said calmly.

We all went to are cars this time I was riding with Carlisle Esme and my mother. The pain went away a few minutes ago and I was really scared. If I was giving birth with this much pain I don't know if I can do it.

We rushed into the hospital and some people took me away to the maternity ward. They checked everything out to see if it was okay.

"Well everything's okay and you are in labor but it may take a while for you are not fully dilated and your contractions are to far apart." The doctor told me.

They told me to get changed and relax and then they left.

A few minutes later everyone piled into my room. Well that's just great.

"Bella how are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Fine." I replied and everyone looked at each other.

"What are you here to gang up on me yet again?" I asked rudely.

"No honey were just worried about you." Renee said.

"I'm in labor not dying." I said harshly.

"Bella the doctor told us that you were cutting yourself while you were staying with Phil and I. Is this true?" Renee asked worriedly.

"Yes your point?" I asked.

"Bella they said it could have affected the baby." Charlie said.

"Well I was careful to not affect the baby now if you will excuse me I am going to call someone that actually cares about me." I said and Renee tried to speak again but I just flipped her off, and let me tell you she looked shocked.

Then she was about to yell at me hen Jacob cam running through the door and hugged me then glared at the vampires.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at them.

"Jake calm down." I said calmly and he did.

"So how you've been?" Jacob asked.

"I think that your question is already answered" I said and saw that he was looking at my arms.

"Bella again?" He asked and I nodded.

"Wait" Charlie, said "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah." Jacob replied.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Charlie yelled.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you." Jacob replied simply.

"At least he knows that." I mumbled but knew everyone could hear me.

Charlie was about to start really yelling then I had another contraction and screamed.

"Bella your okay, you're okay." Renee soothed.

"Her contractions are getting much closer together." Carlisle said.

"Someone give me the damn shot already." I creamed.

"Okay I'm going to go get the doctor." Phil said.

"Yeah…um…right behind you." Charlie said and they ran out of the room.

"Men." Renee whispered to me then started to try to help. "Bella honey just breath, you're going to be okay.

"Yeah I am going to be fine. I am about to shove something out of Vagina I don't exactly care about later." I screamed.

"Okay everyone out of the room Bella needs some time alone." The doctor said.

Everyone left and I just sat there having contractions for hours all alone. Not that I cared but it really hurt.

"Later after the doctor told me I was fully dilated Edward came into the room and sat beside me.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"Okay Bella push." The doctor yelled and I pushed and I cried.

"Bella you're doing great." The doctor told me.

"Edward get out." I screamed.

"Bella I'm not going anywhere." He replied and grabbed my hand.

"Okay Bella one more push." The doctor said and I tried to take my hand away from Edward but he was too strong.

So here we were, a doctor telling me to push, Edward and two nurses cheering me on, and me screaming at Edward, Pushing and then I head the most beautiful sound in the world. My baby boy crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Miracle**

**Chapter 8**

Bella's POV

"Would you like to cut the cord Dad." The nurse said to Edward and all he could do was nod. He cut the cord with a look of pride on his face how sickening. Then handed my baby back to the nurse.

"Here is your little boy." One of the nurses said as she handed me my son. He was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. He had my skin tone and hair, but Edward features. The thing that mostly caught my eye was his deep green eyes. The same color Edward must have had when he was human.

"Okay we have to clean him up now, but you can have him back soon okay?" The nurse said and I reluctantly gave my son away.

"Oh Bella." Edward said to me.

"What?" I asked harshly but before he could reply everyone entered into the room.

"Hi Bella." Renee said and moved over to hug me but I flinched away.

"I'm so proud of you honey." She just kept on talking so? I just turned to her and glared.

"So Bella" Charlie started trying to break the silence, "So what are you going to name him?"

"I have no clue." I said staring blankly into space then guess who came to my rescue the nurse.

"Excuse me but we have to move Bella to her room." The nurse said looking nervous probably sensing the danger.

"Okay well we will see you later Bella." Carlisle said as the nurse wheeled me out of the room and into a new larger room one were everyone could fit in and be comfortable. That's just great.

I fell asleep after that dreaming about this and that.

Edward's POV

I looked in the large window and stared at my child. He was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen and I was there during his birth cheering his mother, my love on.

"The nurse that brought my son here ushered me into the room and handed me my child rapped in a warm blanket and said "Congratulations."

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to everyone in my room and Esme holding my son.

"Hi honey." Renee said and kissed my head.

"Hi." I said groggily.

"Here you go." Esme said and handed me my son.

"So have you thought of any names?" Charlie asked.

"Yes actually." I replied.

"What?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Justin." I said.

"Justin, I like it." Rosalie said.

"You can pick his middle name if you want." I told Edward.

"Okay Justin Hunter Cullen." Edward said.

I was really mad I do not want his name to Justin Hunter Cullen. I just asked him because I knew if I didn't I would regret it. So I did do it and now I regret it.

"He's beautiful you know." Esme said from beside me.

"I know." I said,

"Okay lets let Bella feed Justin." Carlisle said and with that they left. For the past two days I lay there holding my son Edward there most of the time but then it was time to go back to the Cullen's for the rest of my stupid life.

"Well goodbye Bella, call us any time you want to." Renee said and left me hear alone with devils.

I stepped out of the car holding Justin and went upstairs to Edward's room were we would sadly be sharing.

"Wait Bella go into the room next to Edward and your room first." Alice yelled up to me.

When I walked into the room it was amazing and very child safe.

I lay Justin down in his bed and give him a kiss good night. Then I go down the stairs to face the rest of the Cullen's.

"So…" I say and sit down on the arm of the couch.

"Bella things are going to change." Carlisle said.

"I'm aware." I replied.

"You have a child to take care of now so the cutting has to stop." Carlisle said.

"Oh my god." I said turning away from them but Alice grabbed my arm and I flinched, and they sadly noticed.

"Bella let me see your arm." Alice said but I tried to pull my arm away.

Alice pulled my arm straight and pulled up my sleeve to see many new cuts.

"Oh my god Bella." Alice said seeing that my cuts were getting infected.

"Alice don't touch me." I yelled jerking my arm away with new luck. Alice let go but from all the force I was using to get away I fell backward.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Bella." Edward yelled and lifted me off the floor into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said rudely.

"Bella this is threatening your life." Edward said.

"Well I don't exactly care so bye bye. I tried to turn away but Edward held me in place. So I started to struggle.

"Bella stop." Edward said trying to calm me down and then  
I got an idea.

"Ow." I screamed and Edward let go of me and I ran for the door only to be stopped by Jasper.

"Jasper let go of me." I screamed at him.

"Carlisle." Edward said.

Carlisle left the room and Jasper brought a struggling me over to the couch and laid me down. My head was in Edward's lap, My feet were being restrained by Jasper, and Emmett was holding my arm out straight.

"No let go of me." I yelled and kicked Jasper only to have shooting pain run up my leg.

"Carlisle hurry." Edward yelled.

Carlisle came running down the stairs at vampire speed and inserted the needle into my forearm, and my eyelids got heavy.

"No." I whimpered trying to stay awake.

"Yes Bella shhh, don't fight it your going to be okay." Edward soothed. Then everything went black.

Edward's POV

"Yes Bella shhh, don't fight it your going to be okay." I soothed and with that she drifted to sleep.

"Carlisle her ankle." Jasper said worriedly.

"What did she do to her ankle?" Carlisle asked.

"She kicked Jasper." Emmett laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Carlisle checked over her ankle moving it this way and that.

"She may have fractured it." Carlisle spoke seriously.

_"Oh no."_ Jasper spoke in his mind.

"I will go pick up some equipment at the hospital and the…well will talk about that later." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle," Rosalie started, "What did you mean by the other place?"

"Well we can't sedate her all the time so I was going to pick some stuff up at the insane asylum in Port Angles to help keep her safe." Carlisle sighed.

"So treat her like a mental patient." Alice said angrily.

"Alice it's the only way to protect her from herself." I spoke to her.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think that's the way to go." Alice said angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are just pushing her to cut herself." Alice said. "I had a vision and she is going to try to kill herself."

"All the more reason to protect her from herself." I said seriously and brought my Bella to are room.


	9. Chapter 9

My Miracle

Important- I realize that my story isn't politically correct but it is fiction after all so it does not have to be. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Crying and more crying was all I could hear as I woke up. Oh will it ever stop and guess what it didn't.

I got up out of bed and walked toward the crying to find all the Cullens in Justin's room trying to soothe him but just making everything worse.

Carlisle was checking his temperature probably thinking that he might be sick. Esme was trying to feed him because she thought he was hungry; which Justin was but not for baby formula. Jasper was reading Justin a book assuming he wanted to be read too. Emmett was showing him how to catch a football. Alice was showing him all the outfits she bought for him showing him what true fashion is to her. Rosalie was shaking a rattle in his face and cooing at him. Oh and Edward he was holding Justin bouncing him which he really shouldn't be doing. They all assumed strange things he wanted but truthfully I knew what he wanted. He wanted his mother.

I walked over to Edward and took Justin away from him and moved away from everyone else.

"Okay that is quit enough." I started. "Justin is not sick, he does not want baby formula, he does not want to be read too, he is to small to learn how to catch a football, he is a boy and can barely see the outfits you are holding up at the moment, he does not like having a rattle shaken in front of his face, and he is to little to bounce up and down. So let me take care of him because he wants his mother and does not enjoy being harassed." I finishe3d annoyed beyond belief.

They all glared at me as I walked into the other room to feed Justin.

Once I was done feeding him I went back into his room and placed him in his cradle.

I turned around to find everyone staring at me which made me angry. So I walked past them only for Edward to grab my wrist and drag me downstairs into the living room for yet another 'family meeting'.

"What?" I asked as Edward sat me down next to him on the couch.

"Bella last night while you were asleep Jasper picked up strange feelings from you." Edward said.

"Yes and what would that be?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"Bella I felt pain, anger, sadness, self loathing, and even severe depression." Jasper said worriedly.

"We knew you were upset but we didn't know it was this bad." Carlisle said. "I think we should put you in a hospital before this gets even more out of hand."

"I am not going into the hospital and you know what if you are that worried about me then stop because I will not stop no matter what." I fumed while jumping out of my seat.

"What if we turned you into a vampire." Edward said quickly staring straight ahead.

That was it that was my breaking point as I broke down crying, sinking to the floor.

"Bella, shh. It's okay. I'm sorry I upset you." Edward said coming over to hold me.

"Don't touch me." I screamed slash sobbed and pulled away running into the kitchen right to the utensils.

They all ran in after me to find me holding the biggest knife they had to my throat.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Edward roared. "Put the knife down this instant.

I shook my head furiously and change the posiotion of the knife so it was pointed to my stomach.

"Bella is you do this you will die you realize that." Alice said horrified.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Do you really want to die that bad that you would leave us, your parents, you're own son?" Rosalie asked with a smug look on her face convinced that I would not do that.

But it was time to prove all of them right. Face it I can't take much more of this and I won't.

I rose the knife higher and before they could react I brought the knife down and I felt unbearable pain that was comforting.

As I drifted off I heard yelling, I heard screaming, and I heard crying. But as I always predicted death would be peaceful representing ending of the bad.

I will always enjoy the moments I have had with Edward for I will always love him and no matter what I hope he knows that even though I have spoken otherwise.

So I used all the energy I could muster and spoke the words Edward has been dying to hear. "I love you."

Flashback "No way." I laughed.

"Yes." Edward said laughing with me.

"I can't believe that Rosalie found Emmett's porn collection." I said laughing even harder.

"Yep now he isn't getting any for let's see forever." He grinned.

"Emmett is going to die." I said lying back on my bed with Edward following.

After we both calmed down from our fit of laughter we got into conversations about school starting in a few days and planning what we are going to do. We had to stop though when Alice called Edward. He told me it had to do with Victoria and that he would be back later. I took this chance to take a shower. I shaved also hoping that something will happen with Edward but I know it wont.

I walked into my room dropping the towel and searching though my draws then I heard a gasp.

I turned around to see Edward looking my body up and down and I instantly blushed a color that I did not think was possible.

Before I knew it I was up against the wall staddling Edward and Edward was sticking his tung right down my throat.

"You are so beautiful." Edward spoke between kisses.

I did not know what was happening but all I knew was that I was really liking it.

When he moved down to kiss my neck so I could breathe I said. "You wearing to much clothes.

Edward automatically lifted his shirt over his head and brought us to the bed so I was under him.

I felt his hands move down towards my breasts cupping them in his hands and squeezing.

When I let out a moan he said. "I love that sound."

Trying to get more sounds out of me he continued to play with my breasts as I removed the rest of his clothes.

So here we were naked and wrapped in each other's arms. We gazed into each other's eyes as he entered me breaking my barrier.

It hurt but I didn't care I just focussed purely on Edward.

We lay there having wonderful sex but he was holding me very tight. I didn't care but I knew he would but I'll worry about that later.

We both screamed as we came and pleasure coursed threw us.

I fell asleep in his arms happy to loose my virginity to him.

I know that it was not the most exciting sex in the world but there it is. Also check back after I update again because even though you might think Bella is dead she's not. I am telling you this just in case I don't update and your wondering if Bella is going to live.


End file.
